Sunglasses (Scorose One-Shot)
by GryffindorChaser2018-2022
Summary: Rose keeps wearing Sunglasses, literally everywhere, and it annoys Scorpius. SCOROSE. A tad depressing with words, but happy, humorous ending!


_A/N: Been posting kind of too much Molly II and Lorcan, so I need to even it out and get some.. dun dun dun.. SCOROSE!_

_Prompt I imagined while at a vacation for some random reason during June and finally decided to write it:_**_ Rose always wore sun glasses nowadays, and although most people weren't that bothered by it, Scorpius was definitely irritated by the habit._**

* * *

Rose invited him to have a picnic by the hillside, by noon. It was so simple. They haven't seen each other for months, each busy with their own work, and almost rarely got sick days, for she worked at one of the hardest departments at the Ministry of Magic, always traveling to other countries, as well; and he was busy being a Potioneer, creating all kinds of potions with medicinal factors.

A little get together between two best friends (_ignoring the fact that Scorpius was head over heels for her, and wanted to kiss her while the sun sets; while she was absolutely dense as a rock_) wasn't all that difficult, was it? The troublesome gang had disappeared years ago, as they had graduated from Hogwarts, meaning there isn't any explosions and mayhem to run away from (_except perhaps the press_), but everything went downhill quickly.

It started with the fact that Rose was wearing sunglasses.. _again_, might he add.

There wasn't anything precisely wrong with the pair she wore that day, and it did, in fact, matched the outfit she chose that day, a white crop top and some denim shorts, but what was behind them were much more beautiful. The cerulean blue irises, that yearned to shine brightly; shaded by some plastic and glass.

And that wasn't the only reason he was bothered. He didn't know exactly, but it was just.. gut feeling..

Looking at the ginger, who was about to bite into her sandwich, Scorpius decided to ask her.

"Why do you always wear sunglasses?" Scorpius asked her, frowning at the dark, opaque, circular glasses that covered every inch of her eyes. Rose raised a brow.

"Um, because it's sunny?" Scorpius' frown deepened.

"I understand it's sunny, but I'm not stupid, Rose Weasley. You of all should know that. You wear those _shit_ muggle sunglasses nearly everyday, even in the dark, when there's not a single glow emitting of the stars from the sky, and the moon doesn't shine." Rose sighed in defeat, but gave a small grin, and that frustrated Scorpius somehow, both because he still did not have an answer, and he didn't see what was so amusing.

"I think you deserve an answer, but I think a better question to ask first is if I wear mascara regularly." Rose said simply.

"What?"

"To answer that question simply, I actually do wear mascara regularly. A deep black color." Scorpius' eyebrows knitted together.

"Why waste mascara when no one can see it?" Rose kept smiling, though rather sadly.

"Sadly, that's where the answer to your first question starts. The fact that no one can see my true emotions through these thick glasses. That they don't see the mascara, dripping like water." Rose said, choosing her words carefully, and even laughed a bit, but Scorpius couldn't see anything humorous out of what she had said.

"Sometimes, I think that's good. Other times, I wonder if there was anyone who cared enough to just lift my glasses, swing them in the air for all I care, and see the smeared mascara, and my puffy red eyes. Maybe they would ask what's wrong, or maybe they would run away, frightened by me.. But I wouldn't care less. I would just love to see someone care enough to try." Rose looked back at Scorpius, who was staring directly at her. Slowly, he cupped her face with one hand, the other reaching for her glasses.

Throwing them away to the side, he looked back at her, to see the smeared mascara, her puffy red eyes, and the fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"I care enough." Rose smiled, though it was questioning and curious

"Do you really?"

"Of course I do."

"Prove it."

She was challenging him. Something she loved doing, and something he liked attempting.

Challenge Accepted, dear Flower.

Giving a smile, he looked at his palm cupping her cheek, and slowly, with his free hand, reeled her closer to him, the heat of their bodies causing obvious tension. Closing her eyes, Rose wasn't all that surprised when he had his lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss, and some tears had spilled down her cheek. Scorpius noticed, and pulled away immediately, just to see the smiling girl before him.

"I guess someone really does care enough.. But," The tears stopped, and Rose paused, a smirk inching it's way across her face. "I still have my doubts though, Mr. Malfoy."

Oh, he knew her game here. Smirking back at her, he reeled her in for another kiss.

So perhaps this wasn't Scorpius' imagination of kissing while the sun sets, and maybe kissing while the sun was directly above them, with the possibility of even blinding them wasn't that romantic either, but the moment was there, so why the hell not?

* * *

_The food still lays forgotten, for now.. WROTE THIS IN 1 HOUR! Bit shorter than expected but whatever!_


End file.
